


A Summer's Dream

by mkg2000



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkg2000/pseuds/mkg2000
Summary: Y/N is the younger twin sister of Shawn Mendes. After a long break of not seeing each other, Shawn invites Y/N to stay with him over the summer while he records new music. During her stay with Shawn, she runs into BTS at a coffee shop.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything is so peaceful. Around me, soft flakes of snow fall from the grey clouds above. The trees surrounding the frozen lake are covered in the fluffy, pure white snow. I take in a deep breath, letting the cold air rush to my lungs. It feels so amazing to be out here. I can’t feel my face at all, but there’s no place I’d rather be. “Alright Y/N, hit me again!” Someone yells. 

Opening my eyes, I settle on the image of my twin brother in the hockey net. Jokingly, Shawn slaps his hand over the padding on his chest. “Are you sure you’re ready, Shawny?” I taunt, yelling back. Shawn scoffs at me, pushing his brown curls out of his eyes.   
“Just give it to me, Y/N/N!” Shawn bends his knees and holds tightly to his stick, waiting for me to shoot the puck at him. Giggling lightly, I get the puck into position and skate up to him quickly. Shawn tries to anticipate my actions, but I fake him out and shoot the puck into our little net. 

His jaw hanging open, Shawn looks over his shoulder at the puck. “Huh…didn’t expect that…” he trails off. I giggle loudly and Shawn breaks into a fit of laughter, smiling at me. “I’m gonna get you!” He laughs, skating out of the net. I scream-laugh loudly, skating away from him as fast as I can. The cold wind whips through my long curls and I push them out of my face so that I can see. Shawn is gaining on me pretty quickly, so I make a sharp turn and skate in the other direction. Shawn goes speeding past me and I throw my head back, laughing even harder. Shawn shouts in surprise and turns to skate after me. Right now, everything is just how it’s supposed to be. Just me and Shawn, as close as ever.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I jump in surprise, shooting into a sitting position. Ah, the alarm clock…because every morning should start with a heart attack. I take deep breaths, clutching my chest and trying to steady my breathing. Sighing loudly, I hit the button on my alarm and plop down into the pillows again. I do not want to get up for school. 

Slowly, I let my eyes close again and see the image of my dream. Instantly, my heart clenches in my chest. In reality, that memory was from a few years back. I barely see Shawn anymore because he’s always on tour or making music. It’s very rare that Shawn and I are able to be home at the same time, especially since I went away to college a couple years ago. At the thought, I feel tears start to prick the corners of my eyes. I really miss Shawn a lot. He’s my best friend and I’d do anything for him, but he’s so busy nowadays that I rarely see him. 

Suddenly, my room is filled with a loud twinkling sound. Knitting my eyebrows together, I grab my phone and slide the ‘answer call’ button before even looking at who’s calling me. “Hello?” I ask groggily, yawning right after. 

“Oh, sorry, sis. Did I wake you?” The person asks. Instantly, I’m feeling much more awake. I’d know that voice anywhere. 

“Shawn!” I exclaim happily. 

“Hey, Y/N,” he chuckles. I can almost hear Shawn’s signature smile in his voice.  
I sit up in bed, pressing my phone tightly to my ear. 

“What’s up, Shawny?” I ask, pushing a hand through my messy curls. 

“Just wanted to call, I guess. Miss you a lot. And I have a little suggestion.”

“Awesome, I miss you, too, Shawny. But, what’s your suggestion?” 

“Well, management’s kinda noticed that I miss my family a lot and they’re talking about giving me a bit of a break before I have to go back to recording this summer. Then, I asked if I might be able to have someone stay with me while I record and they said why not…”

“That’s awesome! But, who are you gonna ask? Teddy? Laura? Camila?” I question. Shawn just chuckles lightly through the phone. 

“Honestly, I was hoping to ask you. I know you’re off during the summer and I haven’t seen you in forever. Plus, you’re my sister and my best friend. I miss ya, Y/N,” he tells me. 

“Aww, that’s so sweet. I’d love to stay with you over the summer, Shawn!”

“Great! I seriously can’t wait to see you again!”

“Me, neither! It’s been way too long,” I say softly. 

Shawn starts to respond, but then my eyes land on the digital clock in my room.  
“Jeez, is that the time?!” I exclaim. Shawn starts laughing really loudly and I join in soon after. 

“Alright, I’mma take that as a clue that you’ve gotta go. I’ll call you soon, Y/N, I promise,” he tells me. 

“Please do. Don’t be a stranger, Shawn. Love you,” I tell him. 

“Love you, too, sis. Call you soon. Bye!” 

“Bye!” With that, I end the call and set my phone back on my desk. 

A smile spreads across my face and I quickly dash over to my calendar on the wall and mark the last day of classes. Friday, May 21st. Just another month or so before I get to go home, then stay with the one and only Shawn Mendes. Now, who can say that that’s their summer plans? 

 

*6 weeks later*

The sun shines brightly out in the street. Kids scream happily, running up and down the street and playing. Outside, the car is parked and being packed for our trip to the airport. At the airport, Shawn’s security guards are going to pick us up before we’re loaded on his manager’s private jet and flown out to L.A. “Y/N, are you ready yet?” Shawn calls up the stairs. I snap out of my thoughts and zip my bag up quickly. 

“Yeah, Shawn, ready when you are,” I call back. 

I hear footsteps coming upstairs and smile happily when my brother appears in the doorway. “Fabulous, because we gotta go,” he reminds me. I nod my head and go to grab my bag, but Shawn give me a look. 

“What?” I ask, knitting my eyebrows together. 

“Don’t even think about it. You just go downstairs and say goodbye to Mom, Dad, and Aaliyah, I’ll grab this,” he tells me. 

“You know, when you get a girlfriend, she’s gonna be one lucky girl,” I say. Shawn just smiles, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know we were just raised like this. Be a gentleman and never let the lady do it if you have the ability to,” he quotes. I giggle lightly, pinching his cheek as I pass. Shawn swipes at my hand, his smile lighting up his face. 

Calmly, I go downstairs and into the living room. My dad, mom, and sister are all chatting together in the living room, waiting for Shawn and I to leave. As soon as Aaliyah sees me, she jumps up and tackles me in a hug. “Ugh, I’m gonna miss you, Y/N. We were supposed to spend all summer together, but you’re leaving me!” She whines. I laugh loudly, petting her hair down lightly. 

“You know I’m just gonna be with Shawn. You can call me any time you want, sis,” I remind her. 

“It’s still not the same,” she complains. I just roll my eyes, resting my chin on her head. 

Behind her, I hear a loud thudding sound coming down the stairs. “Shawn, what are you doing?” Mom asks, getting up from the couch. Shawn peeks his head around the corner, his bright sunshine smile lighting up his face. 

“Just taking out Y/N’s luggage, that’s all,” he says. 

“Y/N, how much did you pack?” Dad asks, leaning over a little, so that he can see my bag. 

“Not much, actually. It’s just my suitcase that’s making all the noise.” 

“Yeah, sorry, it’s really heavy,” Shawn apologizes. 

“Shawn Peter Raul, if you can carry me over your shoulder for nearly a whole concert, you can carry a suitcase for a couple of minutes,” I say in an annoyed voice, looking over my shoulder at him. 

At that memory, Shawn starts cracking up. “Oh, yeah, that was fun!” I roll my eyes, stepping out of my hug with Aaliyah. 

“Yeah, for you. The blood was rushing to my head for nearly an hour and I could barely stand by the end of that experience!” 

“Oh, you were fine. The stage crew made sure you were okay.” 

“Shawn…we were waiting for the blood to drain out of my face for another half an hour after that…”

“Oh, whatever, you were fine,” he says, swiping his hand through the air in a dismissive gesture. Immediately after, he continues dragging my luggage across the floor and out the front door to the car. 

Once he’s out the door, Mom turns to me. “Okay, Y/N, sweetheart, I know Shawn’s very smart and I trust him…but please make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid?” She pleads with me. 

“I’ll try my best, Mama. I can never quite seem to predict what he’s going to do, but I’ll try.” 

“Thank you.” 

“And make sure to call every once in a while. I’m not losing two of my kids at once,” Dad reminds me. 

“We always do, Dad. It’s not like you ‘lose’ Shawn, anyway. He always makes sure to call or FaceTime.” 

“Yeah, but please do call. I’m gonna miss you guys a lot,” Aaliyah pouts, pushing out her bottom lip. 

“Yeah, I know, kiddo. We’ll be back before you know it, though.” 

Maybe 30 seconds later, Shawn comes back inside and we say our goodbyes. I hug Aaliyah one last time, then hug Mom and Dad. Shawn does the same and, once he’s done, he turns to me and takes my hand in his. “Ready?” 

“Ready,” I say, feeling a smile spread across my face. Shawn returns the smile and we head out to the car, climbing in. Shawn’s in the driver’s seat and I climb into the passenger’s seat.

Honestly, this is nice, just Shawn and I. Usually, we have security guards with when we go out or we need to disguise ourselves. Shawn’s just become that popular and we’re almost never alone anymore. Right now, though, it’s just my brother and I. Shawn’s security guards are going to meet us at the airport before we take the private plane that Shawn’s management owns. I just shake my head at the thought, another smile on my face. A private plane…that’s just crazy, especially when I’m just Y/N Mendes. I’m not rich like Shawn, I don’t sell out stadiums, people don’t want to get my autograph, I just happen to have a very famous brother. 

For a little while, the drive is completely silent. I don’t mind it mostly, but it starts to annoy me after a little bit. I mean, Shawn and I don’t have to talk, but can we at least listen to some music? Sighing softly, I look over at my brother. “Shawny, do you mind if I turn on the radio?” I ask. He just shakes his head lightly. 

“Oh, no, go ahead.” Calmly, I switch the radio on and let the newest pop song float through the car. I’m not really listening to it, but it’s better to at least have something making noise in the car. Shawn hums along to the song and I smile softly, bobbing my head to the rhythm.

The time slips slowly away as we drive, listening to song after song. Soon enough, we’re at the airport and Shawn parks the car. Once we’re in park, I climb out of the car and grab my luggage out of the trunk. Shawn walks around me and grabs his luggage out of the trunk, as well. We slowly make our way towards the front of the airport, but stop just before entering. Shawn pulls his phone out of his pocket and types out a quick message. “And now we wait for a sec,” he sighs, leaning against the wall of the building. I sigh as well and join him. 

When Shawn says ‘we wait for a sec’, I think he means we’ll be waiting for, like, 5 minutes or more. Sighing softly, I close my eyes and just rest against the wall, but a second later Shawn nudges me. Opening my eyes again, I see a tall and very built man standing right in front of me. I jump in surprise, but realize a second later that this must be Shawn’s body guard. “Jeez, that was fast,” I mutter softly. 

“We were waiting,” the man responds, his voice deep and gravelly. 

“Thank you, Thomas,” Shawn responds, pushing off the wall. Not thinking much of it, Shawn holds his hand out to me and I take it, walking into the airport with him. 

Calmly, the three of us step into the airport. Once inside, Thomas quickly leads us over to an overly enthusiastic airport hostess. “I’ll take your bags and you follow Amber back to the waiting room. Joe’s already back there and I’ll be back in a minute,” Thomas informs us. Shawn just nods his head softly, handing his bag over to Thomas. I do the same and Shawn tugs softly on my hand when he realizes that Amber’s already starting her way through the airport. We hurry after her quickly and weave our way through the crowds of people in the airport. 

Every once in a while, the airport hostess looks over her shoulder at us and frowns slightly. Her eyes flit down to our entwined hands and she scowls at me, but she still says nothing. Shawn doesn’t seem to notice, but I groan softly. Over the years, I’ve become all too familiar with girls getting annoyed at my closeness to Shawn. Usually, they don’t initially realize that we’re related and they believe that we’re either dating or I’m “taking his attention away from them”. After years of going through that, it gets a little frustrating. However, of course, my brother is always completely oblivious to all of this. Nowadays, I just roll my eyes at the ‘look of death’ that girls give me. They almost never actually talk to him because they’re waiting for him to make a move and, knowing my brother, that won’t happen unless you talk to him first. So, good luck, ladies.

Finally, Amber leads us up to a door leading off to another room. “And here we are,” she says cheerfully. However, I can hear the fake cheeriness in her voice and the look she gives me still makes it clear that she doesn’t like me. I just tick an eyebrow at her in a sort of ‘what’re you gonna do about it?’ gesture. Her scowl deepens and I roll my eyes at it. Shawn tugs softly on my hand again and we step into the room, leaving the crabby airport hostess at the door. Thank, God. If she kept scowling at me, I would’ve had to tell her off and I am not about to make a fool of myself in a public airport.   
Inside the room, everything is eerily quiet. The security guard, Joe, I remember Thomas saying, is standing in the corner and looking around silently. I raise an eyebrow at the behavior and glance over at Shawn, but he’s not looking at me. A smile has lit up his face and he lets go of my hand, hurrying over to Joe. “Hey, man, it’s been a while!” He says cheerily, pulling Joe into a hug. Joe returns my brother’s smile, as well as the hug. 

“It has been too long, Shawn. How ya been?” He asks, just like their old friends. The change in demeanor has my head spinning, but I decide to ignore it and plop own on the couch. 

Calmly, I pull my phone out of my pocket and check it. The screen shows a notification and I check it, a smile breaking my face when I realize who it is. The contact name ‘Water-Lily’ lights up on the screen and I internally squeal of excitement. Lily has been a friend of mine from when I was really little and I haven’t seen her since we both went away to college. 

From Water-Lily: Hey, Y/N! How are you? Haven’t talked to you in an eternity!

I smile happily and quickly type out a reply. 

To Water-Lily: I’m doing well, Lils. School’s been wearing me out a little, but all’s good!

Afterwards, I decide to look at Lily’s contact picture. Smiling at the picture from our sophomore year, I remind myself to change it next time I see her. Lily and I have been friends since she moved to Toronto when we were five. She was the new kid in the kindergarten class that I shared with Shawn and I immediately wanted to be her friend. Lily and I became immediate friends and bonded over our mutual love for Barbies and Strawberry Shortcake. I quickly grew to love Lily’s big imagination and Lily liked to talk to me about my adventure in learning French. 

See, that’s another thing about me. Ever since I was really little, I’ve always loved languages. By the time I was five, I was becoming a little bored with just knowing English and was learning Toronto’s much less commonly used second language, French. When Lily and my friendship became more solid and she learned more about my interest in languages, she admitted to me that her parents were teaching her a little Korean. Both of Lily’s parents were born and raised in Korea, but they moved to America before Lily was born and moved to Canada when she was five. So, Lily started teaching me a little Korean, as well, and when her parents realized that I actually liked the language, they started to engage me in Lily’s weekly Korean lessons. So, yeah, at 20-years-old, I’m tri-lingual and basically fluent in all three. 

My attention is drawn back to our conversation when my phone dings softly. 

From Water-Lily: I feel that. I’m so excited that school’s over and I can’t wait to hopefully see you this summer!

Instantly, my heart sinks. I was so upset about not seeing Shawn that I completely forgot about Lily. I haven’t seen Lily in forever, either, and my heart clenches when I realize that I probably won’t see her very soon.

To Water-Lily: Oh, I’m sorry, Lily, but I’m actually spending the summer with Shawn while he records 

I add a little crying emoji at the end and throw my head back against the couch cushions. How could I forget about Lily? The last time I saw her was winter break! When another ding sounds, I quickly check what she has to say. 

From Water-Lily: Aww, I was really hoping to see you

To Water-Lily: I feel really bad, Lils

From Water-Lily: Oh, don’t, Y/N. We’ll see each other eventually. But, on another note, where’s Shawn recording? Tell me it’s somewhere cool

To Water-Lily: Yeah, it’s pretty cool, I guess. Shawn’s recording in some studio is L.A. I’m not sure which one, but I know it’s in L.A.

From Water-Lily: Maybe we will get to hang out this summer, after all! My cousin and his bandmates are recording in L.A. this summer, too. They might do a few concerts here and there, who knows. But, I’m spending a week with him in L.A. Actually, you might remember him! Remember when I visited Korea a while ago and introduced you to my older cousin, Hoseok?

Reading through the message, I think about the time that Lily’s referring to. When we were about 11, Lily and her parents flew out to Korea to visit her family there. While she was there, we video-chatted a lot. During one of those video-chats, I vaguely remember her introducing me to her older cousin. As I try to remember, the fuzzy image of a tall, thin 16-year-old boy with floppy black hair surfaces. I try a little harder, but that’s all I can really remember, I sigh, shaking my head at Lily. She knows that I can barely remember what I ate for breakfast and here she is trying to make me think of a 3 second memory from almost 10 years ago. 

To Water-Lily: I think I remember him? All I can remember is a boy about 16 with floppy, black hair. He popped in for a second, said ‘hi’, then left 

From Water-Lily: Yeah, that would probably be Hoseok. He doesn’t look like that anymore, though. You’ll just have to meet him again

To Water-Lily: I can try. It’s just convincing Shawn to let me out of his sight for 3 seconds that’s gonna be hard

From Water-Lily: Oh, you leave Shawn to me. I’ll get him to let you go for a day

I shake my head at Lily’s certainty that Shawn will listen to her, but I know that he actually will. Obviously, Shawn’s known Lily for as long as I have and he totally trusts her. If I’m not able to convince him to let me out of his sight, Lily would be the next best person. 

For a while, I just talk to Lily. It’s nice to just catch up with her and see how she’s been. Recently, we’ve both been so busy with school that we haven’t had time to talk. Plus, Lily goes to college in America, so the distance is a little hard to deal with. I go to Queen’s University in Kingston, Canada for International Languages with a minor in World Language Studies, but Lily goes to Boston Conservatory at Berklee for dance. The trip from Kingston to Boston is about 8 hours, so it’s not very easy for me to see Lily. 

Before I know it, I feel a small ‘tap’ on my shoulder and look up. Shawn’s staring down at me, holding out his hand to help me up. “Come on, Y/N, the plane’s here,” he says calmly. I nod my head and take his hand, getting to my feet. Quickly, I type out a message to Lily and tell her that I’m getting on the plane now and I’ll text her when I can. Once I’m done, I turn on airplane mode and follow Joe and Shawn.

Joe leads us out of the room, then down some back hallways. The halls are a little creepy and I wish we could just get on our plane like normal people, but then I glance at Shawn. He’s looking around at everything, his face very stoic and plain. Immediately after, I feel bad for thinking like that. If we just got on a plane like ‘normal people’, Shawn would get mobbed and, though he loves his fans more than anything, I know it must make him a little uncomfortable. Sometimes I just forget that my brother isn’t like everybody else, he’s the Shawn Mendes. Though he’s just my brother to me, he’s a role model to a lot of people in the world. 

I must be staring at Shawn for a little too long, because he laughs a little awkwardly and glances at me. “Hey, Y/N, you okay? You seem a little spaced out over there.” Sighing, I brush the thoughts out of my head and look back at him. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, Shawn, just thinking.” 

“Can I ask what about?”

“It’s nothing really, just…sometimes I forget that you’re not just Shawn Mendes, you’re Shawn Mendes,” I explain to him. This time, he laughs out loud at my statement. 

“I mean, yeah, but I’ll always just be Shawn to you. I’m just your brother, you know that,” he jokes, punching my shoulder playfully. I giggle lightly and brush my hair over my shoulder. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just…crazy sometimes to think that some people idolize my brother.” Shawn’s quiet for a few moments after this. Finally, he takes a deep breath and responds to me. 

“Yeah, I guess it can be a little weird. For me, it’s kind of just become an every day thing, but this is what I always wanted and I’m so thankful for it.” A soft smile falls upon his face as he speaks and I feel my heart swell a little bit. It’s amazing to know that he’s this popular and still just as humble as always. I mean, I never expected him to take it for granted because he’s not like that, but it’s still pretty insane. 

A comfortable silence falls between Shawn and I as we just make our way through the back hallways. A few seconds later, I lean over and side-hug him as best as I can. He chuckles lightly and hugs me back, leaning his head against mine. In this moment, I’m just so, so happy to be with Shawn again. 

The walk to the private plane isn’t that long. Within a couple minutes, we’re at the loading dock for the plane and the plane’s hostess is talking to us cheerfully. She mentions that our luggage is already on the plane and everything is ready. “Thank you, ma’am,” Shawn says kindly, flashing a charming smile to her. 

“Not a problem, Mr. Mendes,” she replies. I flash her a smile as well and she returns it to me. 

Shawn looks over at me and nods towards the loading dock. “You ready?"

“I suppose so,” I say slowly. Shawn just chuckles at my little hesitance. 

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll love it,” he tells me. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I think I’ll trust his judgement on this.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to L.A. seems a lot shorter than it is, mostly because I slept through the whole thing. Within the first five minutes of being on the plane, I was completely clocked out on Shawn’s shoulder. Before I know it, though, Shawn’s shaking my shoulders lightly. “Hey, Y/N, wake up. We’re here,” he tells me. I breathe deeply and yawn, stretching my limbs in every direction. 

“What time is it?” I ask, another yawn breaking up the question. 

“Um…about noon?” He says, scratching the back of his neck. The statement sounds more like a question, so I figure that he doesn’t know either. 

Calmly, I switch my phone back on and take it off airplane mode. It takes a few seconds, but my phone links up to some local tower and the time corrects itself pretty quickly. “Uh…yeah. Just about noon,” I shrug. I brush my hair out of my face and pull a ponytail off my wrist, pulling it into a messy bun. Shawn just watches me, raising an eyebrow at my actions. When I finish, he pulls on my arm. 

“Come on, Y/N, we gotta get off,” he reminds me. 

“Okay, okay, hold your horses,” I groan, getting out of my seat. 

Shawn and I step off the plane, followed by Joe and Thomas, who joined us just before the plane was about to take off. As we step off the plane, Shawn and I step into another long, dark hallway. Thomas brushes past us, leading us up front while Joe stays behind us and watches from the back. “Do you usually have just two body guards?” I whisper to Shawn, feeling a little exposed. 

“I mean, not usually. It really depends on whether they think I need more security or not,” he responds. 

“Okay,” I say slowly, trying to understand this as best as I can. 

Silence descends between my brother and I before he speaks up again. “Okay, so, I don’t start recording until tomorrow. What do you wanna do today?” He asks, brushing some curls out of his face. Immediately, something comes to mind, but I start giggling awkwardly. 

“You’re gonna hate it when I suggest this,” I say, rubbing the back of my neck. 

“No, I won’t, Y/N. I’ve been out to L.A. a bunch of times now, but this is your first time here. We’re gonna do what you want,” he reassures me. 

“Okaaay…can we maybe go to the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles?” I ask softly, looking down at the floor. 

For a few seconds, Shawn is completely silent. In confusion, I look up at him and start giggling to myself. Shawn is silently laughing and shaking his head at my suggestion. “Y/N, if you wanna see the Natural History Museum, we’ll see the Natural History Museum,” he laughs. Excitement bubbles up inside me and I have the sudden urge to start bouncing around. Evidently, my struggle to continue acting like an adult is very obvious, because Shawn smiles widely at me. “Why did I just know you were gonna ask to see a museum?” He questions. 

That’s another thing about me that you should know, I love museums. Yeah, I’m the weird kid who could spend all day walking around a museum, and I would actually like it. Actually, before I started college, I struggled to decide whether I wanted to pursue languages or history. Obviously, I eventually decided on pursuing languages, but I could definitely still see myself working in some kind of museum. Part of my love for history and the past is displayed in my favorite movie series, the Night at the Museum trilogy. Shawn always laughs at me for my love of the movies and he has jokingly reminded me more than once that real museum exhibits don’t come to life. 

Joe and Thomas take Shawn and I through the airport as carefully as they can. Surprisingly, no one seems to even recognize Shawn and we’re able to get through the airport fairly quickly. As we near the front of the building, I start to hearing a loud commotion outside. Furrowing my eyebrows, I look out the window and gasp in surprise. “Shawn…I don’t think we’re gonna be able to leave easily…” I mutter. 

“Why do you say that…oh,” he says plainly. Outside the airport, a large sea of people is screaming and shouting for some unknown reason. Most of the people seem to be young girls, but there are some younger kids and older people, most likely parents. Shawn and I just stare at everything in confusion. “Um…is something important going on today? Am I missing something?” Shawn asks, though it doesn’t seem to be aimed toward anyone in particular. 

Looking around inside the crowd, I’m able to see a few signs waving here and there. The signs have fairly simplistic messages, most just saying things like ‘L.A. loves BTS’ and ‘#1 BTS Fan’. “Shawn…there’s some signs. Something about a thing called BTS? Do you have any idea what that is?” I ask, turning to look at him. 

“It…sounds kinda familiar. I don’t what it is, though…” I sigh softly and look back out at the crowd.

“Alright, it’s fine, I’ll look it up later,” I tell him. Shawn nods his head simply, gnawing on his bottom lip. 

“I don’t know how we’re gonna be able to leave, though, with that crowd out there,” he mutters softly. 

Quickly, I look over at Thomas and Joe, but they seem pretty stumped, too. Their eyebrows are knit together in confusion and their eyes are flitting around the outside area. Out of nowhere, a loud shout rips through the air outside. “Oh, my God! It’s Shawn Mendes!” A teenaged girl screams, pointing in our direction. Instantly, every person’s eyes are directed toward us and I feel my stomach drop it horror. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” I mutter to myself, holding tightly onto Shawn’s hand. 

Instantly, Thomas and Joe go into action and start pushing us back towards the hidden hallways we just left. The screams of the crowd start to fill the airport as they all push and shove inside, trying to get to Shawn and I. Shawn instructs me to duck my head down, but I really don’t think it’s going to do much at this point. Everyone saw us already, they know we’re here. Shawn and I are led into a small, hidden room and Joe leans against the door frame, shutting the door quickly. Thomas pulls out his phone and immediately starts talking hurriedly to an unknown person, probably either asking for more security guards or what the hell we should do right now. 

While we wait, I text Lily again and fill her in on our current situation. 

From Water-Lily: You have got to be absolutely kidding me

To Water-Lily: Sadly, I am not. Shawn and I are stuck in a little hidden room with his security guards right now and hell if I know what’s gonna happen

From Water-Lily: Ugh! That makes me so fucking angry! What the hell?! Why can’t they leave you two the fuck alone?? 

To Water-Lily: I dunno. I’m a little frustrated, but I know Shawn is just excited that he’s living his dream

From Water-Lily: So…what was the crowd doing there, anyway? Were they waiting for you guys or were they just…there?

To Water-Lily: Well, I guess they were waiting for something already. Some of the people were holding signs and stuff talking about something called BTS?? I don’t know what it is and Shawn seemed kinda confused, too. Might have to look it up later

From Water-Lily: Oh, jeez XD

To Water-Lily: …What, Lils? Do you know what this BTS thing is?? 

From Water-Lily: Nothing, nothing, I’ll tell you later. Just…I gotta text my cousin Hoseok. I’ll text you in a bit, Y/N

With that last message, Lily stops responding and I knit my eyebrows together. Why did she suddenly remember that she had to text her cousin? Sighing softly, I just write it off as Lily’s memory being spotty and push my phone back into my pocket. Suddenly, an idea hits me and I pull my phone back out. 

Going to the internet app, I pull it open and quickly type in ‘BTS’. The page starts to load a little, but before the search can pull up anything, the door to the hidden room opens up and a few more large, burly men come hurrying into the room. I put my phone away again and stand up with Shawn to look at the new people. Obviously, these new guys are the fill in security guards and I feel a little bit safer now that there’s a few more. 

Even when the new security guards join Thomas and Joe, we still have a pretty hard time getting out of the airport. By the time we’re in the limousine that Shawn’s management sent, it’s closer to 1:30. I sigh softy, resting my head on Shawn’s shoulder and he smiles down at me softly. “You tired, Y/N?” He asks. 

“Not really. But…you deal with that every day? It must be exhausting!” I sigh. He just shrugs his shoulders a little. 

“I mean, it’s not always as bad as that. Sometimes it’s worse, but most of the times, it’s better than that,” he tells me. 

“Okay…” 

Outside the window, cars fly passed as we drive towards the hotel. “So…do you still wanna go to the museum?” Shawn asks. 

“Hell yeah, I do,” I say excitedly. Shawn sighs in defeat, hanging his head. 

“Alright, we’ll get there when we can. I don’t think I have a lot going on today, but my manager might wanna talk for a second,” he tells me. I nod my head softly and silence envelops the car. 

Soon enough, the limo stops in front of a gorgeous hotel. People rush in and out of the front doors, hurrying back and forth from their cars. When the limo stops, a bunch of people come rushing over and start to grab our luggage out of the trunk and help us out of the car. “Good afternoon, Mr. and Ms. Mendes,” a middle-aged man greets cheerfully. Shawn flashes him a kind smile and the man returns it. Calmly, he turns around and gestures for us to follow him. 

As it turns out, Shawn was right about his manager possibly wanting to talk. As soon as we stepped into the hotel, fairly young man comes rushing over to us. I recognize the man as Shawn’s manager, Andrew Gertler, from pictures and stand off to the side quietly. For a while, Andrew doesn’t even seem to notice me, but after a few minutes his gaze lands on me. “Can I help you?” He asks calmly, turning his body towards me.

“Oh…Oh, no, just waiting,” I respond. He raises an eyebrow at me, glancing over at Shawn. 

“Are you waiting for an autograph or…?” He asks in confusion. I shake my head quickly, but Shawn jumps in before I can. 

“Oh, sorry, Andrew, this is my sister Y/N. I thought you remembered her,” he says sheepishly. Instantly, Andrew’s face lights up in recognition. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Y/N. I didn’t recognize you at all. Last time I saw you, you were what? Fifteen? Sixteen?” 

“Fifteen, I think. I think we only really met for a second when Shawn went to meet you in New York,” I chuckle softly. 

“I’m so very sorry, I should’ve known. You and Shawn look so similar, it’s incredible I didn’t immediately pick it out,” 

“It’s okay, Andrew, really. I’m not usually recognized for being Shawn’s sister, anyway.” 

Andrew nods at me once more, then continues on with his conversation with Shawn. The conversation doesn’t last very long, maybe five minutes at the most. Andrew mostly just talked to Shawn about recording tomorrow and what would be going on for the next few days. At one point, he does mention that Shawn will probably be doing a lot of interviews and other things and Shawn just nods his head, shrugging. 

Just as I start to zone out of the conversation, Shawn tugs lightly on my shirt. I focus back on him and he flashes me a bright smile. “We can visit the museum now, if you want,” he says. I bounce on the balls of my feet happily and nod. Shawn just shakes his head at the childish action and asks the front desk to call a taxi. Within five minutes, the taxi is at the front of the hotel and Shawn and I climb inside.  
Inside the car, we both just stay silent and I pull out my phone. When I open it, the internet search for ‘BTS’ comes up first. It takes me a little by surprise, but I read the first few articles and suddenly it makes sense. “Hey, Shawny.”

“Yeah, Y/N/N?” He asks, leaning over to look at my screen. 

“So, I found what BTS is…they’re a band. A pretty popular K-pop band, apparently,” I say, tapping on the ‘images’ file and watching all the pictures pop up. The first picture to pop up looks to be a photoshoot picture of the band. The picture shows seven young, Asian men standing together with stoic expressions. “Hmm…they’re not too bad looking…” I mutter softly. Shawn rolls his eyes and shoves my shoulder lightly. 

“Looks aren’t everything, Y/N, they’re just some artists, like me. Might get to meet them some day,” he shrugs. 

“Yeah, they might be ‘just some artists like you’, but they’re way hotter than you.” 

“Hey! For your information, my fans find me pretty hot, too,” he says shortly. I stare at him for a few seconds, then scrunch up my nose. 

“Nah. Girls probably just like you for your muscles, Hercules,” I joke. Shawn smirks lightly, giving me a mischievous look. 

“I mean, can you blame them? I’m pretty shredded,” he jokes, flexing his arms. I burst out laughing and throw my head back against the headrest. 

“Okay, okay, put those away before you hurt yourself,” I giggle. 

The rest of the ride to the Natural History Museum is filled with banter between Shawn and I. Out of curiosity, I look up some of BTS’s music and play it for the both of us to listen to. Shawn’s ears perk up at a song called “Idol” and he leans over to look at my phone screen. “Okay, that sounds really familiar, but I don’t know where I would have heard it,” he says in confusion. I just shrug my shoulders, letting the song play all the way through. 

When the taxi stops in front of the museum, we both climb out and Shawn turns back to pay the driver. “Whoa…” I say softly, smiling widely at the huge museum before me. Shawn looks over his shoulder at me and laughs lightly. 

“You’re such a history nerd, Y/N,” he laughs. 

“Well, I mean, we’ve both gotta have our things. I’m a history and languages nerd, and you’re a music geek.” 

“I mean…you’re not wrong…” he says slowly. I giggle lightly, shaking my head at him and taking his hand. 

“Come on, Shawny, history has waited this long, let’s not let it wait anymore!” Shawn groans loudly, but lets me drag him toward the museum steps. 

Inside the museum, people are milling about in every direction. There’s a large desk in the middle of the open floor, most likely for museum officials. Several connecting rooms lead from the main area off to some of the exhibits and I feel the excitement start bubbling up inside of me. A big smile paints itself across my face and Shawn shakes his head at me, chuckling lightly. Without hesitation, he walks up to the main desk and buys two tickets for the museum. When the ticket holder hands over our two tickets, I squeal happily and Shawn looks over his shoulder at me with a raised eyebrow. I give him a goofy face and he shakes his head again, giving me by museum ticket. 

Quickly, I put the ticket in my purse and take Shawn’s hand. “Come on, Shawny, I don’t wanna miss anything!” I whine, tugging at his hand and trying to pull him towards one of the exhibits. 

“Y/N, you’re not gonna miss it, the exhibits are here for good! Just calm down and stop pulling me everywhere!” He laughs, leaning back to make it hard for me to pull him. I flick my curls out of my eyes and glare over my shoulder at him. 

“Oh, like you’ve never been excited about something. Remember when we went to FAO Schwartz and there was that giant keyboard on the ground and you broke my wrist because I didn’t expect you to pull me so hard and I fell on my wrist weird?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. Shawn groans loudly, throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling.

“That was one time! But, okay, okay, I guess I shouldn’t be judging you,” he mutters softly. 

“Thank you,” I say testily, then grab his hand again and lead him into the first exhibit. 

As we go through each of the exhibits, I feel more and more happy just being around history. By the time we get to Dinosaur Hall, it’s amazing that my whole body isn’t physically buzzing. I gasp loudly, looking at all the fossils of the different dinosaurs on show. “Shawn, oh my gosh!” I gasp loudly, gripping tightly at his arm. 

“What’s up, Y/N/N?” He asks, trying to look around for what I’m so excited about. 

“Look at the baby T-Rex!” I say, pointing at the specimen. Shawn follows my gaze and nods his head, looking at the fossils. 

“Whoa, that is pretty cool,” he says, walking towards the plaque next to the exhibit. 

Reading through the plaque quickly, I look up at the fossils of the baby dinosaur again. “It says that this is the youngest specimen to date!” I say, bouncing on my feet. Shawn nods his head again, looking up at the exhibit once more. 

“That is definitely really cool,” he states matter-of-factly. Trying to calm myself down a little bit, I start looking around at the other specimen on exhibit. Other than the T-Rex growth series, there’s also a Triceratops and a Stegosaurus. Just looking at the fossils, I feel the history nerd inside me vibrating with happiness. These animals were alive millions of years ago and here I am in 2019 staring at their remains. Isn’t that completely awesome?! It’s so amazing to even think that these creatures were actually once alive and the thought causes me to involuntarily start bouncing on the balls of my feet again.  
As we start to near the end of the permanent exhibits, I convince Shawn to go out to the temporary butterfly pavilion with me. At the pavilion, there are already people milling around and looking at all the different kinds of butterflies. Some of the butterflies are resting on plants, while others are flying around and some are even landing on people! Instantly, I my attention is drawn to the gorgeous colors and I turn around to talk to Shawn, but stop in my tracks. As I giggle lightly, Shawn gives me a confused look, but I just ignore the look and take a picture of the butterfly sitting calmly on top of his curls. I show Shawn the picture and he breaks into a smile, too. 

Before I know it, the day is almost completely gone and Shawn has already called a taxi to take us back to the hotel. “So, did you like the museum, Y/N?” He asks, leaning against the side of the building. 

“Yes, absolutely! I haven’t been to a museum in months and it was so nice to go to one I haven’t been to before,” I say happily. 

“Well, if you see another one that you’d like to visit while you’re here, just tell me and I’ll see when we can go, okay?” 

“Okay, Shawny, thanks.” Shawn just nods his head lightly, pulling me into a big hug. 

“Well, I wanna make sure that you like your first stay in L.A. If that means that I have to go through a bunch of museums with you, I definitely will.” I thank Shawn again and, after a few minutes, we’re both climbing into the taxi and headed back to the hotel. 

The ride back to the hotel is fairly quiet, with bits of conversation here and there. Once we’re back, Shawn leads me out of the car and up to the room that Andrew gave him. The room looks very comfortable and nice, definitely what I would expect from a hotel like this. “Alright, so Andrew said that there are two connected rooms so that we don’t have to share and each room has its own adjoined bathroom,” he explains. I raise my eyebrows at the explanation and look at the door to the connected room. 

“Wow, he went pretty all out when you said you had just brought a friend,” I say in slight shock. Shawn just shrugs his shoulders lightly. 

“I guess he just wants the both of us to be comfortable,” he says plainly. I nod once and gesture towards the connected door. 

“If you don’t mind, I think I’m going to go for the connected room,” I tell him. 

“Nah, doesn’t matter to me,” he says plainly. 

Smiling softly, I grab my luggage off the wall where the bellhop put everything. I drag the bag into the connected room and set it against the wall again. The connected room looks very similar to the main one, red and gold being the main color scheme. Calmly, I start unpacking my luggage and putting my clothes in the dresser and my shoes in the small closet off to the side. Once all everything is put away, I just lay on the bed and scroll through my Tumblr a little bit. As usual, my dash is filled with things that people have tagged me in, whether that be things about me or about my brother. Either way, I’m used to it and mostly just scroll past it unless something about it really draws my attention. 

Around 6 o’clock at night, Shawn comes in and tells me that Andrew wants to have dinner at a little place down town in about half an hour. The half hour goes by fairly quickly and soon the three of us are being taken to the little Italian restaurant Andrew picked out. Over dinner, Andrew just goes over again how the next few days are going to play out. Starting tomorrow, Shawn is going to start recording and writing a few more songs for the upcoming album. Andrew says that he’s already getting offers for interviews from magazines and talk shows in the area, and that some of these interviews have been asked to be done with me! “Me? Why would they want to talk to me?” I ask in shock. 

“Well,” Andrew starts, “people seem to be very interested in you, just as yourself and as Shawn’s sister. They just want to talk to you and get know to you as you are, though they’re most likely going to ask some questions about Shawn, too.” A silence falls between the three of us as Shawn and Andrew both wait for my answer. When it’s been quiet for a little too long, Shawn speaks up. 

“Are you up for that, Y/N? If you don’t wanna do the interview, I’m sure they’re not going to force you to,” he says calmly. I let the information settle in for a little longer, but nod my head not long after. 

“I mean, it’s gonna be a little weird, but I think that would be fine. I’m just a little surprised that they wanna talk to me in the first place is all,” I say softly. Shawn slings his arm over my shoulder calmly. 

“Hey, why wouldn’t they? You’re a cool girl.” 

“Not nearly as cool as you. I’m just Y/N Mendes, I’m not the one who sells out stadiums every night and is always asked for autographs,” I remind him. 

“Doesn’t mean you’re not still a cool girl, though,” he jokes. I roll my eyes, shoving his shoulder. 

“Yeah, whatever. You’re annoying, Shawn,” I pout, crossing my arms over my chest. Shawn throws his head back and laughs loudly. 

“I may be annoying, but you gotta love me,” he points out. I give him an annoyed look, rolling my eyes. 

“Just eat your damn pasta,” I say testily. 

Andrew watches us banter back and forth, chuckling lightly to himself. “You two are such siblings. You’re always going at each other all the time.” 

“Not with mean words, though. Y/N and I rarely ever fight, we just get really sarcastic with each other,” Shawn states. 

“Yeah, I don’t like fighting with Shawn, but I have no problem with bringing up the amount of times that his clumsiness has resulted in my injury. Or how with him just being an annoying brother, I’ve ended up in a situation that could have been avoided,” I say, narrowing my eyes at him. Shawn just smiles innocently at me and pinches my cheek. 

“But you love me anyway,” he says in a baby voice. 

“Oh, stop that,” I groan, swiping his hand away from my cheek. Andrew just chuckles at our antics again and we finish our dinner. 

By the time we get back to the hotel, it verging on 8 o’clock and I just take a quick shower. The rest of the night is spent laying on the bed and scrolling mindlessly. Just before I climb in bed, though, I get a feeling of importance for tomorrow. Sighing softly, I just brush it off as tomorrow being the day that everything starts for Shawn. If only I had known how important the next day was truly going to be to my future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In this story, the members of BTS, Shawn Mendes, and other real people may not act how the actual people would. In this story, this is how they would react, maybe not in real life.
> 
> Disclaimer: The French used in this chapter is the product of Google Translate and proof reading from a friend who has taken a little bit of French. If any of the statements are incorrect, please tell me.

The next morning, I’m awoken by Shawn shaking my shoulders violently. The suddenly quick movement scares me so much that I outright scream in my brother’s face. In response, Shawn gives me the sassiest look. “Well, good morning to you, too,” he snaps. I snicker at his sassy tone and he just rolls his eyes, pulling me into a sitting position. “Up you get, Y/N Rose Alejandra. We need to get dressed so we can head to the studio.” 

“Okay, okay, Shawny. Jeez, I forgot how bossy you are in the morning,” I say plainly, stretching my limbs in all directions. Shawn gives me a sarcastic glare and I flash him a big smile, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. 

Once I’m out of bed, Shawn leaves the room and lets me start to get ready. Looking around, I stretch again and head over the closet. Quickly, I pull down a white t-shirt with blue stripes, a pair of short shorts, and my white converse low riders. When I finish dressing, I go through the rest of my morning routine, finishing with trying to make my bedhead curls look at least slightly presentable. The feeling of importance from last night is still with me and it’s confusing, but I might as well try and look decent if something big is going to happen.  
When I’m finished with everything, I nod once at my reflection and head into Shawn’s room. When I come into the room, Shawn is just stepping out of the bathroom, wearing a plain grey t-shirt and his signature black skinny jeans. Shawn looks me up and down once, then shrugs his shoulders. “Cute. You ready?” He asks. I nod my head quickly, but run back into my room real quick and grab my earbuds. 

“Just in case I get bored,” I explain. 

“Alright, come on,” he says calmly, gesturing me out the door. 

Down in the lobby of the hotel, Andrew is already waiting for us. “Ah, yes, here they are. The Mendes twins!” He jokes as we step into the lobby. Shawn flashes him toothy grin, stopping in front of his manager.

“Awake and reporting for duty, sir!” He says, jokingly saluting. Andrew just rolls his eyes, and softly shoves Shawn’s shoulder. 

“Just get in the taxi, you jokester.” Shawn walks out to the curb without another word and I follow right after him, Andrew following me out of the hotel. 

Out on the L.A. streets, everything is already in motion. People are hurrying back and forth across the sidewalks, cars whizzing by on the busy streets. I look around for a second before climbing into the taxi after my brother. The taxi ride to the studio that Shawn is recording at, Paramount Recording Andrew told us, is fairly uneventful. I think Shawn and I are still a little too tired to be bantering back and forth yet. Quest number one of the morning, find coffee. 

When we get to the recording studio, the three of us climb out of the taxi and head inside after Andrew pays. Andrew leads us to one of the open studios, only a few people already inside. Shawn instantly walks over and starts introducing himself to the people and making small talk with them. When he sees them looking over at me, he introduces me as well and they flash me some small smiles. Before I can say anything, though, they start talking to Shawn in very hurried voices and seem to want to start. 

Sighing softly, I get out my earbuds and settle myself on the couch. This may take a while, so I just go over to the YouTube app and start looking through my suggested videos. Most of the videos are things that I’ve already seen from my favorite YouTubers, so I continue scrolling down the home screen. About 5 or 6 videos down, I come across a lyric video for a song that I’ve never heard of. The video title proudly proclaims ‘Fake Love lyrics [color coded]’, but I just stare at it in confusion. I have never heard of this song in my life and yet, there it is on my dash. I just shrug my shoulders softly and click on the video. Might as well figure out what this song is. 

As soon as I click on it, the music starts and a low, rough voice starts singing lyrics in another language. I’m still very confused, so I look at the picture displayed and roll my eyes at the obviousness of the situation. The song is another song by BTS, so YouTube must have picked up on me playing ‘Idol’ yesterday and displayed another song of theirs to me. I don’t exit out of the video and just let the song play. Honestly, the song is actually pretty good and I do like it. 

For the next hour or so, I just lay on the couch and go through song after song of BTS’s. Some of the songs I come across are obviously a certain member’s song, like a song called ‘Serendipity’. However, most of the songs include all the members and I’m not complaining. Like I told Shawn yesterday, these guys are very pretty to look at. Some of the other songs I come across in my listening are called ‘Boy in Luv’, ‘I’m Fine’, ‘DNA’, and ‘Run’. Listening to this music is actually making me super happy and I’m really interested in looking into them even more. However, BTS doesn’t seem to be helping my tiredness at all. While I’m watching their music videos, I have to keep pausing to yawn and my eyes are slowly getting heavier and heavier. 

As the time goes on, the other people in the studio seem to notice my sleepiness. When I’m about halfway through a song called ‘Blood, Sweat, and Tears’, Andrew walks over to me from the soundboard. Immediately, I pause the video and take out my earbuds to look up at him. “Y/N, there’s a little coffee shop down the road a little bit. Why don’t you go get some coffee for you and Shawn? The two of you seem kind of out of it this morning,” he comments. I nod my head softly and get off the couch, shoving my phone and earbuds in my pocket. It suddenly hits me that I don’t have my wallet and I sigh heavily, heading over to Shawn’s stuff. I grab his wallet and hold it up towards him to get his attention, then make a gesture like I’m drinking something. Shawn gives me a thumbs up and goes back to recording and I grab $20 out of his wallet. This should definitely be enough for a couple coffees. 

Once I have the money, Andrew tells me that the coffee shop is on the other side of the road and down a little, but I’ll definitely see it. With the money in my pocket and Andrew’s instructions, I head out of the studio to find this little coffee shop. Out on the streets, everything is only slightly less busy and I nearly run into people several different times. As Andrew said, the coffee shop is pretty easy to find. A large sign proclaiming ‘Coffee Kingdom’ in big letters makes the shop’s location very easy to find. 

Inside the shop, there are people drinking here and there, but it’s not incredibly crowded. I walk up to the counter and order a caramel macchiato for me and a caramel iced coffee for Shawn. I give the employee my name and she says the drinks will be done in a couple of minutes, so I walk over to a tall table near the windows and take a seat. The tune of ‘DNA’ is stuck in my head, so I hum softly to myself and I start to people watch. 

For a while, everything is nice and quiet. There are conversations happening here and there in the shop, but nothing so loud that it’s bothering me. However, one of the conversations does catch my attention…because it’s not in English. The people are having a conversation is Korean and I can understand them, but I try not to listen in too much…until I realize that they’re talking about me.  
*In Korean* “Is she humming DNA?” 

“It sounds like it, but I’m not completely sure.”

“Do you think she could be a part of ARMY?” 

“She could be. Unless we ask her, we’ll never know.”

“And how are we going to ask her?! Our English isn’t the best!” 

“It’s understandable. I’m sure she’ll understand,” the group of voices speak back and forth. *End Korean*

Trying not to draw too much attention to myself, I turn my head just a little bit to see the group of people better. Sitting in one of the coffee shop’s couch circles not too far away is a group of five young men, all of whom can’t be older than about 25. For some odd reason, as soon as see them, my brain starts screaming that they look familiar. ‘Why the hell would these random strangers look familiar, brain? Shut up, you’re drunk’, I think to myself. 

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I bring my attention back to the group of young men. I turn my head so that I’m pointedly looking at them, then smile softly and lift my hand in a little ‘hi’ gesture. Instantly, all five of the men go completely silent, then they all start talking at once. 

*In Korean* “Oh, no, she heard us talking.”

“Wait, can she understand Korean?!” 

“No, no, that can’t be it. She must have just seen you looking straight at her, idiot,” one of the older men comments, lightly slapping his hand against the back of the blue haired guy’s head. I giggle lightly, brushing my curls out of my face. However, the blue haired guy doesn’t seem to notice my giggle. 

“Why did you hit me?!” 

“Stupid question,” the older man states plainly. 

“Not a stupid question, she could know Korean!”

“Unlikely. Not many Americans learn Korean, you know that.”

“She was just humming DNA. Maybe she’s an ARMY and she learned so that she could understand us,” the blue-haired guy points out. 

“She wouldn’t be fluent, at this point! And we don’t even know if it was DNA, it could have been anything!” *End Korean*

I giggle again, watching as the five of them get into a heated disagreement. Taking a deep breath and holding in my laughter, I softly whistle the beginning of the song. As soon as they hear it, all five men stop arguing and stare at me. I giggle again and whistle the same tune a second time. By the second time, one of the younger men is smiling widely at me. When I don’t whistle again, he does instead and continues to look at me. I return his big smile and turn away from them to look out the window again. 

As soon as I turn away from them, they all start talking hurriedly to each other. I listen into the conversation, but don’t react to anything that they say. The blue-haired guy keeps talking about DNA to see if I’ll react to what he’s saying. However, my mind is a little more occupied with how much these men seem to know about the song, and I still can’t shake the familiarity. I know I’ve never seen them before, but they just seem so familiar for no apparent reason. 

Suddenly, another voice cuts through the conversation that the men are having.  
*In Korean* “What are you five getting so excited about?” The person asks *End Korean*. I shift my head a little to look at the group again and realize that two new men have joined the existing five. The new men are also very young and don’t look older than 26, at most. The man who spoke is holding four drinks in a cardboard cupholder, the other man is holding the extra three. Just looking at how the group reacts to him, it’s fairly obvious that the man who spoke is very respected by the others, maybe even the leader of the group. 

When none of the men answer his question, the man who spoke sets down his cupholder and looks around at them.  
*In Korean* “Is someone going to explain?” He asks. Instantly, the man who hit the blue haired guy speaks up. 

“The pretty girl over there by the window, we think she might be an ARMY,” he says. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“She was humming DNA and she must have recognized us or something, because she started whistling Jungkook’s part.” 

“If she was an ARMY, don’t you think she would have come over to talk to you?” 

“I don’t know. Tae also thinks she might speak Korean, but I don’t think she does.” *End Korean*

When the leader hears this, he knits his eyebrows together at the blue haired guy. The blue haired guy, whose name is apparently Tae, just shrinks into the couch seat. Without trying to draw too much attention, the leader looks over at me, then back at the group of boys. *In Korean* “Why does it matter if she speaks Korean?” He asks. 

“We’d like to talk to her, but you know our English isn’t amazing,” one of the older boys, one with grey-ish brown hair, speaks up. 

“Oh, you wanna talk to her. Because she’s pretty?” 

“Well, obviously,” the grey-brunette responds sarcastically. A small smirk flashes across the leader’s face as he looks around at the group. 

“Watch and take notes, boys,” he says smoothly. *End Korean*

Without hesitation, he turns on his heel and starts walking over to me. In the maybe 15 seconds it takes for him to walk over to me, I decide on something. I’m going to fuck with him. He thinks he can show the others how it’s done? I’m going to wreck his plan completely. Calmly, the man pulls out a seat at my table and sits down. I look up at him and he flashes me a charming smile. “Hi,” he says in perfect English, a very slight accent to his voice. In mock confusion, I knit my eyebrows together. 

“Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas anglaise,” I respond, trying my best at an authentic French accent. 

As soon as the words leave my lips, the man’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh, you’re French. Bonjour, je suis Namjoon,” he says, sticking out his hand. I smile softly, shaking his hand. Hmm…I guess he speaks a little French, too. 

“Bonjour Namjoon, je suis Y/N.” 

“Y/N, cette joli,” he comments. 

“Merci,” I smile. Namjoon goes quiet for a second and I internally smirk, so he doesn’t know very much French after all. 

“Une seconde.” I nod my head softly and he gets out his phone, quickly typing in Google Translate and changing it to English to French. He types something in and reads from the phone. 

“Je suis désolé de vous avoir derange, mais mes amis pensent que vous connaissez le groupe BTS?” He says a bit slowly, trying hard not to mispronounce the words. 

“Oui je les connais. Ils ont de la bonne musique.” 

Immediately, a smile spreads across his face and he looks over at his friends. “She’s French, so I don’t think Tae is right, but she does know us,” he tells them. Instantly, I tense up at his words and feel my eyes grow three times in size. All I can hear is Namjoon repeating over and over ‘she knows us’. Suddenly, I understand why these seven strangers look so familiar…I’ve been watching their music videos all morning. I feel my face getting hotter and hotter and I hide it in my hands, not even wanting to look at them. How the hell did I not realize that I was talking to BTS? 

Namjoon must see me hide my face out of his peripheral vision because he speaks up again. “Uhh…Ҫa va?” 

“Non, je ne vais pas bien. Je n’avais pas réalisé que tu étais BTS,” I mutter. Namjoon chuckles lightly at me and types something else into his phone. 

“C’est bien, nous ne juste que des gens,” he says as calmly as possible. 

“Des gens incroyablement célèbres, mais oui, des gens,” I say, rolling my eyes. Namjoon laughs lightly at that, showing off gorgeously straight, white teeth. 

“Nous ne juste pas incroyablement célèbres,” he responds after a second. 

“Oh non, certainement pas. Vous êtes juste le groupe de K-Pop le plus populaire au monde, mais non ... pas incroyablement célèbre du tout,” I say sarcastically. He laughs again and goes to respond when one of the  
boys speaks up again. 

*in Korean* “Namjoon, what is she saying?” Tae whines *end Korean*. Namjoon pulls away from our conversation again and relays what he understood to the group. He seems to be picking up on most of the conversation, or at least getting the gist of what I’m saying to him. As soon as Namjoon relates that I didn’t realize it was them, the older man from earlier speaks up.

*in Korean* “Ha, see? I knew she couldn’t have understood us, she doesn’t even know who we are. She probably just saw you staring,” he says to the blue haired boy. 

“She could still know Korean, even though she didn’t recognize us,” he says confidently, crossing his arms in annoyance. 

“Why would she know Korean if she’s French?” 

“People like to learn languages!” 

“Not normally Korean!” The man says exasperatedly. *end Korean*

Within seconds, the two men start up an annoyed disagreement and quickly talk back and forth. I decide not to keep up with the conversation and just look back at Namjoon, but he isn’t looking at me anymore, he’s watching the fighting men. Tae says something to the older man and the older man hits him against the back of the head again. This time, Namjoon speaks up and walks over to separate them. *In Korean* “Hobi, stop hitting him.” 

“If he’s going to keep saying stupid things, he deserves to have some sense knocked into him!” The older man, Hobi, snaps sassily. 

“I’m not saying stupid things!” Tae interjects.

“That’s debatable,” Hobi responds. Namjoon sighs softly, silently sitting between the two of them. 

“Both of you, quit making a scene,” he says, voice soft but firm.  
*End Korean*

Instantly, both Tae and Hobi turn their bodies to face forward on the couch again. Tae even goes far enough as to cross his arms and stick out his bottom lip. The grey-brunette rolls his eyes at Tae’s actions. *In Korean* “Oh, stop pouting, you big baby.” 

“But, now no one gets to talk to the pretty girl,” he gestures, slouching into the couch even more. 

“We could try speaking English,” a pink-ish haired member speaks up. 

“She doesn’t speak English, Jimin, sorry,” Namjoon relates. 

“Oh,” the pink-ish haired man pouts, looking down at his lap. *End Korean* 

As soon as the pout settles on his lips, I have to physically hold myself back from getting off my seat and trying to make him feel better again. He looks so sad and his innocent, childlike features don’t help my instinct to mother him. The complete sadness on his face pulls at my heartstrings and I immediately want to drop the whole act so that I can comfort him. However, I settle for just throwing a sad look his way and looking down at the table again. 

*In Korean* “Now Jimin’s made her sad,” yet another member notes. *End Korean*This one has black hair and seems to be the youngest of the group. Immediately, they all look up at me again. The pink-ish haired man, Jimin, flashes me a soft smile and I return it, sipping softly on my drink. 

For a few minutes, none of us speak up and we all just go back to our own little worlds. Suddenly, the door to the coffee shop swings open a little violently and I snap my head around to see who’s coming in. As soon as I register that it’s my curly-haired giant of a brother, I remember something. ‘Oh yeah…I was supposed to bring him his coffee…oops…’ and I internally start giggling.  
Shawn sighs loudly, swiftly walking over to me and resting his hands on the edge of the table. “What is taking you so long?” He questions. 

“Je me suis fait des amis,” I say, gesturing to BTS. Shawn rolls his eyes at me and sighs again. 

“English, Y/N. You know I don’t understand French,” he sighs. 

“Oh, of course, Shawny, I’m so sorry,” I say in an overly sweet voice. 

“Thank you, oh sister of mine,” Shawn replies in the same overly sweet voice, leaning over and grabbing his nearly melted caramel iced coffee. 

When I start speaking English again, Namjoon nearly jumps up from his seat. “So, you do speak English!” he exclaims. Shawn knits his eyebrows together in a surprised look. 

“Of course she speaks English, we’re from Toronto, not Quebec.” There is clear confusion laced in Shawn’s voice. “Wait, was she…? Y/N!” He scolds. He seems to finally understand what I was doing and I burst into fits of giggles. 

“I’m sorry, Shawny!” I giggle, throwing my hand in front of my mouth. Shawn rolls his eyes at my antics and turns towards BTS. 

“I’m sorry about my sister, she can be rather childish. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Shawn,” he smiles charmingly. Namjoon takes his hand and shakes it firmly, 

“Nice to meet you as well, I’m Namjoon. And I believe your sister said her name was Y/N?” He questions. 

“Yep, at least she told you the right information.”

“Relatively. She said told me she doesn’t understand English,” Namjoon smirks, raising an eyebrow at me. I smile widely and rest my hands under my chin in an ‘aren’t I too cute?’ gesture. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Namjoon, who are your friends?” Shawn asks, tilting his body to look at the other members. Namjoon moves aside a little, letting Shawn see them clearly. 

“These are the other members of a band I’m in. Shawn this is Jin, Yoongi, Hobi, Jimin, Tae, and Jungkook,” he states, gesturing to each member as their named. 

“Oh, wait, I know you guys. You’re that K-Pop group BTS, aren’t you?” 

“That would be us,” Namjoon replies politely. 

“And you’re Shawn Mendes?” The youngest member asks, his eyes shining. 

“You would be correct. It’s very nice to meet you all,” Shawn smiles. 

Quickly, Shawn glances over at me and back at the group again. “So, they’re why we got stuck at the airport?” He asks, chuckling lightly. 

“Looks like it, though I haven’t told them about that yet,” I mention. 

“About what?” Tae speaks up, sitting up a little straighter. 

“Well, Y/N and I flew in yesterday from Toronto and nearly got mobbed at the airport by fans waiting for you,” he explains. On the couch, Hobi squeezes his eyes shut in realization. 

“Oh, sorry about that. We were only just able to avoid it, too. Hobi’s cousin messaged him because her friend and her friend’s brother had gotten stuck at the airport, too,” Namjoon explains. 

“Sounds like we weren’t the only ones, Shawny.” 

“I suppose not, Y/N/N.” 

Shawn and I stay to talk to the boys for a little longer, but before I know it, Shawn is basically pulling me out the door. “I’m really sorry, but we really should go. I’m supposed to be recording, but Y/N disappeared for so long that they let me take a break to find her,” Shawn says hurriedly. 

“It’s alright. Good luck recording and we hope to see you again soon,” the oldest member, Jin, breaks in. 

“Hope to see you again, too,” I call over my shoulder as Shawn pulls me away. 

Quickly, Shawn leads me back to the studio and we hurry back inside. Once we’re inside, Andrew throws his hands up in relief. “And they finally appear again. Just where did you two disappear to?” He questions. 

“Would you believe it if I said we just met BTS in the coffee shop?” I ask innocently. Andrew raises an eyebrow at me suspiciously. 

“Did you really?” 

“Yep. They apparently really like Shawn and his music.” Shawn nods in agreement to my statement and Andrew just shakes his head at us. Shawn sets his nearly empty coffee down on the table and gets back into  
the booth. I grab my earbuds out again and continue listening to music. As I go through some more of BTS’s music, a sad thought hits me. ‘I should’ve gotten a picture with them. Lily will never believe this.’


End file.
